Totally Dramatic Comeback
by lmc3200
Summary: 11 Fan favorite campers haveeturned along with 11 campers who originally applied. Here is the catch it is on a cruise ship! This is a collab btwn me and o.o omg THIS IS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH KABOLD NECROMANCER'S STORY
1. Info Special

Total Drama Comeback

Description:

11 Fan-Favorite Campers from Season One have returned for a new season of sick, insane twists, along with 11 campers who had originally applied to TDI, but did not make it. Here's the catch. It is on a cruise ship! Who will survive? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will win the… 5 MILLION DOLLARS? Find out on…

Total

Drama

Comeback!!!

New Cast-Mates:

Boys:

Michael

Tyson

Preston

Aaron

Nick

Jay

Girls:

Ashley

Haley

Crystal

Jade

Nikki

Returning Cast-Mates:

Noah

Courtney

Heather

IzzyLeshawna

Harold

DJ

Bridgette

Geoff

Gwen

Trent


	2. Arrival and Meeting the Campers

_Total Drama Comeback_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the characters because I made them up._

_**A/N: This was written by Lmc3200 **__**and**__** o.o omg **_

_Episode One: Tour of SS Wawanakwa and Arrival_

_Chris: Yo! You know who I am, Chris McClean. You have all seen TDI and TDA, I hope. Otherwise, you probably don't know who these people are. The winner of TDI was- Owen!_

_Owen: Wahoo! What's up guys! I'm the co-host this year!!!!_

_And the winner of season two- TDA was-_

_PLEASE STAND BY_

_Chris: So, those were the winners. But this season, TDC, 11 campers from Season One/Two will return, and 11 campers who originally applied but did not get accepted will play for the grand prize of 5 Million Dollars!!! Here they are! First arriving, is the tomboy chic, Ashley!_

_A tall, tan, black haired girl walked on to the deck. She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt with "Celtics" printed on it. She wore black shoes and baggy jeans._

_Ashley: Hey, Chris! Where is the basketball court you said there was?_

_Chris: We will get to that in a little while. Here is our next camper, a familiar face, the CIT you all know and love, Courtney!_

_Courtney: Hello, Chris. Am I the only returning camper here yet? Cool. I can meet some other people. (to Ashley) Hi! I'm Courtney._

_Ashley: Hey. Are you a stuck-up pretty girl that cares about how they look like Lindsay and Heather?_

_Courtney: I care about how I look, but not major-pretty-have-to-have-the-new-skirt-that-costs-100-dollars-daddy kind of thing._

_Ashley: Cool. Nice to meet ya._

_Courtney: You too._

_Chris: Here comes the skater, Jay!_

_Jay: What's up Chris?_

_Jay was short, with blonde long hair, thick sunglasses, wore a Orange faded hoodie, and cargo shorts. He carried a red skateboard, always._

_Chris: Not much, brah! Your gonna like this next dude, it's… Geoff!_

_-you hear "Barbie Girl" by Aqua playing-_

_Geoff: Wait. Man, I said to play Party like a rock star!_

_Life boat driver- Sorry. It was an "accident"._

_Geoff(off boat): Chris! How's it going, dude?_

_Chris: Good, dude! You'll probably take a liking to this guy right here, Jay._

_Jay: Hey man, saw your tricks on season 1. Wanna take my board for a spin?_

_Geoff: Yeah!_

_Jay: Just don't break it._

_Chris: And, coming in on… our special private jet? How did he get this!_

_Chef(counting money): I don't know._

_Chris: Anyways, it's Preston!_

_Preston: Hello. My name is Preston B. Thompson. I do believe my Butler, Chives, mentioned that my luggage would be coming in on OUR jet, much nicer than __this _piece of junk.

Ashley(to Courtney): We know who is voted off first.

Preston: I heard that! I can sue you if you vote me off!

Courtney: How can you prove that we voted for you?

Preston: Pay Chris.

Chris: … Here, arriving next is… who you least expected to join this, Noah!

Courtney: How did he get in?

Writers: He is awesome, that's how.

Courtney: Okay, I don't want to offend the writer, and make me look stupid.

Writer: We would only do that to Heather.

Noah: Umm, aren't I the main character currently?

Courtney: Shut up Noah.

Noah: Sheesh. Who's the richy-rich over here?

Preston: My name is Preston B. Thompson.

Noah: I'm gonna stick with richy-rich.

Chris: Here's our… 1,2,3,4,5,6- 7th camper, Nick!

Nick: Hello. I would prefer if you called me Hades, my REAL name.

Chris(with an attitude): It says right here on the application, Nick McRick. I go by the application forms.

Nick: -rip rip rip-

Chris: Didn't you watch season one? _Copies!_

Nick: Grr.

Nick trips on the dock, probably do to either his beat up skater shoes, or his long black jeans. He also wore a dark purple t-shirt with a black skull on it, with his short black hair sticking out of a brown beanie.

Jay: Ha. Nice fall, man.

Nick: Shut up.

Chris: Hey! It is probably the most liked girl on season one, Gwen!

Gwen: Hey, evil McClean.

Chris: Back at ya, sister.

Nick: Hey, another Goth.

Gwen: Your more of an Emo.

Nick: Back off, sister.

Jay: Emo's got sass!

Chris: Break it up, break it up. We have another camper arriving, it's Aaron!

A tall boy, with blonde hair, stepped onto the deck.

Courtney: Um, I think you are at the wrong location. The basketball arena is 50 miles in the middle of the ocean that way(points behind everyone).

Aaron: Nah, I just wore my team the 'Vikings' uniform 'cuz it looks cool.

Courtney: Okay…

Ashley: You mean the Ontario Vikings, coached by the legendary Nick Hanson?

Aaron: The very one. Won the championship last year. _I _was MVP.

Ashley: I hate that team.

Aaron: Oh.

Jay: Awkward momeennnt!Chris: To break this awkward silence, it's Trent!!!!

Trent: Hey man nice to see you again.

Owen: Woo! Trent! What's up man!?!?!?!?

Trent(scared): Good, why are you here? You won already. Is it because you didn't get any money?

Owen: Nope! I'm the co-host.

Trent: Is that so?

Owen: Yeah!!!

Chris: Anywho, here is our next camper, Crystal!

Crystal: OMG! I am so glad to be here, Chris! LOL I almost flipped out on the way here I'm so excited!\

Chris: Uh…?

Crystal: Oh, IDK, LOL. Ranting more than a n00by blog, ROFL. Oh, BTW do you know where I can find a Wi-Fi connector or like…an uber fast CPU?

Chris: What??

Noah: Translation: Oh, I don't know, laugh out loud. Ranting more than a naïve internet journalist, rolling on the floor laughing. Oh, by the way, do you know where I can find a wireless internet outlet or a fast computer?

Crystal: Oops, thx, lol. Getting a bit too 'iin the zonee' if you know what I mean. TTYL.

The freckled redhead skipped off past Noah and Chris, her frizzy hair bobbing over her shoulders. She wore a gray jacket over a dark blue T-shirt, clashing boldly with the lime green colored jeans she had on as well.

Chris: Okay, then. Let's get back to some average-ness with the surfer chick, Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hey. Geoff!

Geoff: Bridgette! I missed you!

-smooch smoochey smooch-

Nick: Get a room.

Chris: Hey, cartoon network isn't gonna like the making out, so here is our next camper, Jade!

Jade: Hi.

Aaron: Hello, beautiful.

Jade:-glare-

Aaron: o.o Why are there no hot chicks? Excluding Bridgette and Courtney because Duncan and Geoff could both beat the crap out of me.

Chris: This might change your mind, Heather!

Every returning camper: GAHH! -runs off-

Heather: typical.

Aaron: -eyes grow open- Your single, right?

Heather: I don't know, maybe. -blush-

Aaron: Kay. Thanks.

Heather: -blush-

Chris: Heather, we want the OC's to meet the other campers, so could you put on this invisible cloak?

Heather: What?

Chris: (quietly): Just do it…

Heather: Fine.

**A/N: The cloak does absolutely nothing.**

They come back.

Courtney: Chris?

Chris: Shhhhh!

Courtney: Oh, -giggle- I see.

Chris: Here's our -chuckle- Our next camper, Nikki!

Nikki: Hello! I'm like, so excited! I always wanted to go on, like, a cruise. But my weird brother never votes for that when we go on vacation, and he always, like, votes with my older brother Eric to go to, like, an amusement park, or somewhere else with gross bugs. And sometimes my parents try to, like, take us somewhere historical. But I say like, "I'm flunking social studies I wont know who these people are!"

Chris: Noah, translation?

Noah: No.

Chris: It's the big guy, DJ!

DJ: What's up Chris? Hey Geoff!

Geoff: DJ! What's up, big guy?

DJ: Not much man. Heather, what is that on your head?("cloak")

Heather: They can see me? Gahh!

Everybody breaks out laughing.

Chris: And here is the bigger guy, Tyson!

Owen: Holy crap! I didn't know I had a bigger twin!

Tyson: Tyson here. Where bathroom?

Chris: Over there, dude.

Tyson: By by now!

Chris: …

Owen:…

Nikki(to nick): Hey Nick, what would _you _do if he was on your team?

Nick: Get him to call me Hades like you all should.

Jay: Okay I will.

Nick: Seriously?

Jay: Yeah. Hadizzle.

Nick: …

Chris: Okay, here's the next camper, large and in charge, Leshawna!

Leshawna: Oh yeah, Leshawna's in the house! Turn back because, this year, I am here to win!!!!!!

Jay: Yeah, yeah, we heard that season one.

Leshawna: Yeah, but this time, it's a cruise ship. I used to work on a cruise ship.

Preston: So? I shall buy the competition.

Leshawna: Okay, but I used to work on _this _cruise ship. Before Chris painted on the side over there "S.S. CHRIS" and renovated the place. That's why I work at a coffee shop now.

Aaron: Great to know?

Leshawna: Is that a question?

Chris: Break it up, Break it up. Let's meet our next camper, Haley!

-Justin's music plays-

Haley: Hello, there. I'm Haley. I am here to win, no matter what happens. Yes, I look like Lindsay, but I have an IQ of 140.

Chris: Wow.

Courtney: Really?

Geoff: Doubt it.

Haley: I have proof. -pulls out a piece of paper-

Nick: She wasn't lying.

Aaron(showing off): My IQ is 300.

Crystal: That isn't possible, n00b. GTFA from me, liar.

Aaron: Sheesh.

Nick: Chris, isn't this the time for you to butt in and introduce the next camper?

Chris: Harold! What's up?

Harold: I don't have my keyboard with me, and I am disappointed. It got stolen.

Chris: Okay, then. Go stand by the other campers.

Trent: Hey, Chris? How many more new people are there?

Chris: One more.

Trent: Where is he/she?

Chris: Right here! Michael!

Michael: Hey.

Everybody stared at him, intensely.

Nikki: Like, where are your pants?

Michael: Whoops! I forgot 'em!

Chris: This is the pink-briefs-wearing jokester, Michael!

Michael: Yeah, and I'm here to win!

The earth starts to shakeGwen: Earthquake!!!

Tyson(running): What me miss?

Ashley, Courtney and Haley: That solves it.

Chris: Okay, folks, here is our final camper, Izzy!

Izzy: Hey Chris!

Courtney: Where's Duncan?

Chris: Okay. You have met the 22 campers. Stay tuned for the teams!!!!! First, when I call your name, go over there:

Noah

Crystal

Nick

Preston

Ashley

Geoff

Jade

Harold

Tyson

Bridgette

And Courtney.

Courtney: Chris, I demand to know where Duncan is!

Chris: The team I just named, you are the Killer Gophers!

Noah: Very original.

Chris: Thank you, Noah! And over there:

DJ

Izzy

Gwen

Trent

Nikki

Haley

Heather

Michael

Aaron

Jay

And Leshawna.

Chris: Okay, you are…

Gwen: Let me guess, the Screaming Bass?

Chris: Call the RCMP! We have a physic here!

Gwen: -rolls eyes-

Chris: Meet at the campfire pit in 10 minutes!

**A/N: o.o omg drew pictures of the OC's. The link to them are here:**

**Boys**

.com/albums/qq280/lmc3200/?action=view¤t;=

**Girls**

.com/albums/qq280/lmc3200/?action=view¤t;=


	3. Authors Note

Okay, sorry for the "fake update", but the links didn't work before, so I'm gonna post them on my homepage. Sorry for the a/n chapter!

-Lmc3200


	4. Imma Firin Mah Lazah

_**Total Drama Comeback**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story else than the original characters._

_**A/N: This is a collaboration written by o.o omg **__**and**__** Lmc3200, but this chapter was written by o.o omg**_

_Episode Two: I'mma firing mah lazahhh!_

_Chris: Last time on Total Drama Comeback! Cruise members started coming in, and we met some old and new faces. Our contestants were ushered to the campfire to see what their first challenge is. What is the first challenge? Find out on,_

_Total_

_Drama_

_Comeback!_

_--- Intro ---_

_You thought it was over_

_-Shows the original 22 TDI Campers-_

_But it had just begun_

_-shows the TDA logo-_

_We picked new people_

_-shows 11 new campers-_

_But there can only be one!_

_-shows the TDC cast-_

_The goth, The nerd, The musical genius_

_The surfer, The party boy, The stuck up chick,_

_The all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips girl, the total d-_

_Heather: Hey!_

_The softy, The smart alec, and…well… Izzy._

_Didn't win the money, Didn't win the money,_

_Gonna make a comeback (x2)_

_The jock, The clown, The preppy cheerleader,_

_The emo kid, The skater, The big tomboy,_

_The loner, The 1337 g33k, the silent bone breaker,_

_The smart but popular girl, The richy rich boy,_

_Didn't win the money, Didn't win the money,_

_Gonna make a comeback (x3)_

_-whistling to "Gonna make a comeback" over and over- _

Everyone slowly filed into a room at the front of the ship.

Chris (wearing a sailor suit) : Hey everybody, welcome to the first challenge here on To--

Courtney: Um..Chris?

Chris: What? I'm in the middle of talking here.

Courtney: Isn't it a little unsafe...to have a campfire on a cruise ship?

Nick: Um, yeah… I'm pretty sure there are a lot of flammable objects in the area.

Chris: We have plenty of water and plenty of interns in case of emergency. ANYWAY, welcome to the first challenge of Total Drama Comeback! I'm sure you're all curious as to what we have in store for you.

Chef, who was standing behind Chris, had suddenly burst into maniacal laughter in the corner of the dock. Everyone stared until the laughter died down.

Chris: Okay. So what you guys will be doing first is a little game we like to call "Extreme Laser Tag".

Heather: Is this going to be anything like extreme Hide and Seek?

Chris: That depends on what you mean by that.

Heather: Wha--

Chris: Anyway, how this will work is you will all be handed a _completely harmless_ 'laser gun'--

Gwen: By completely harmless, do you mean they _look_ completely harmless, but somehow one of us will end up hospitalized?

Preston: If I get injured I will sue you!

Chris: Yeah, yeah, yeah...of course not. Anyway, and you will be required to wear this…laser…shirt...thingy that will detect if you have been shot. Chef will be patrolling the area to make sure you don't block the laser receptor on the shirt.

Owen (Handing out shirts): I picked the design, I hope you guys like it!

Gwen (Staring at shirt): Does this…have your face on it? And Chris too? …where's Chef?

Chris: He's right there. Y'know…behind us, where you can't really see him. (whispering) We thought the kids might get kind of scared with his face on the shirts.

Chef: Hey! I heard that!

Chris: So, in your teams you'll each get a starting point on Laser Tag island. When you get hit three times your shirt will start blinking and your gun will TURN OFF. You will then make your way back to the ship, and the last person standing wins the game for their team.

As he explained the challenge, the campers could see a small island growing closer off the dock. Within a couple of minute the campers all found themselves scattered around the island according to teams, wearing laser-tag shirts with Owen and Chris's face on them.

Chris (Over intercom): GO!

Michael: Let's DO this! YES! -jumps behind some trees-

CC

Michael: I think I got the best team. We've got all of the nicest people as far as I've seen.

Heather: So, I pretty much hate my team. I mean, I'm stuck with weirdo goth girl again…stupid guitar boy…psycho freak…and _Leshawna._

End of CC

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island…

Courtney: Okay, so what we'll do is make a triangle formation and try to--

Harold: I vote we get a mob of people and charge 'em with a crazy battle barrage. I brought my foam spear.

Ashley: I can totally run in and totally kill everyone! Boom, boom.. Schhhh, yeahhh!!

Noah: Um, I'm afraid I'm not fluent in random sound effects.

Courtney: WHY ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO MY STRATEGY??!

Harold: Fine, fine…we'll listen to _your_ plan.

CC

Courtney: I'm kind of upset that Chris put me on a team with Harold again. What if he cheats and gets me voted off, _again_?? This was a very poor choice on Chris's part.

Chris (stifling laughter): I totally put them on the same team on purpose. Hahhaa..

End of CC

Courtney: Alright. Now, like I said, we should develop a plan to blind sight the other team, then--Wait…where are Geoff and Bridgette??

- in the forest somewhere -

Bridgette (making out with Geoff): Oh, I'm so--mwah mwah-- glad we ended up on the same team again --kiss kiss-- Geoff.

Geoff (making out with Bridgette): Me too babe. I mean--

Bridgette (pulling away): W-Wait..Geoff. Do you hear something over there?

Geoff: What? It's probably just a squirrel, Bridge. Don't worry about--

Izzy (leaping from a bush): BONZAAIII!!! -shooting wildly-

- back with the Killer Gophers -

Courtney: Alright, everyone got the plan? Now, since you're known to be the least helpful in past situations Noah you're in charge of the lookout squad. You guys will be hiding around here so keep an eye on the other team.

Nick: In other words you really don't have to do much.

Noah: Great. Can do. Lets see… so I'm in charge of Ms. Talksalot and the internet geek? Got it.

Jade: H-Hey…that's n-not nice..

Crystal: LOL you totally described me to a T.

Courtney: Bye you guys. -the rest of the group walks away-

- in the forest -

Gwen: So, Trent. You as stoked about this 'exciting new season' as I am ?

Trent: Haha, you know it.

(silence)

Gwen: Now what? Where is everyone..? They kind of scattered before we had a chance to organize any plans..

Trent: Courtney is probably dictating some well-thought out strategy right now. I think we have some decent competition.

Gwen: Wait, did you hear that? There's someone over there behind the trees. C'mon.

Trent (creeping along with Gwen): Look, it's that rich kid. He's with the emo : I hate emos. They're so stupid. Just a knock-off of goth, really.

Trent (chuckle): Yep. Hey, watch this.

Trent ducked behind a tree gracefully, peaking around and making two clean shots, hitting the both of them.

Preston: What was that?! We're being attacked! Where is Chives!! I want my mother!!

Nick: Get ahold of yourself. It's just a game, none of this really matters. I just can't wait for this entire thing to be over so I can go home. Maybe if I stay still, I'll lose first and get voted off.

Preston: But don't you want the money?

Nick: There are more important things than money. Like darkness, and hair dye.

Preston: OW! We just got shot again! Where are they? I'll challenge them to fisticuffs and they'll wish they never messed with me!

Nick: Why don't you just shoot them?

Preston: Oh. Of course. --shoots in random directions-- AHH! I don't understand how to work this barbaric device!!

Gwen (snickering): This is hilarious! You already shot them both three times..! That rich kid is the most sorry excuse for anything I've ever seen!!

Trent: Heh, yeah.

Crystal: So, YA, and then I was lyke OMG, WTH? Cuz this n00b was all 'plz give me free stuffs'.

Jade: T-That's great Crystal. So..are you planning on making any alliances during the show?

Crystal: Oh, IDK…my BFF Noah?

Noah (twitch): We are _not_ BFF's. I barely know you.

Crystal: Lol, you're such a kidder!

Noah: Deep sigh.

Jade: N-Noah, you know you just said 'deep sigh' out loud, right?

Noah: That's what I intended.

Courtney: Now we have to keep a lookout for the others, Harold. Ugh, why am I even paired with you? I wish Duncan was here..

Harold: I'm not that bad, you know. Jeez. I said I was sorry for ruining your chance to win the big bucks in the first season.

--Bridgette and Geoff suddenly scramble out of the nearest bush--

Courtney: What happened to you two?!

Geoff: I-Izzy…she's coming…run…if you value your lives!!

Courtney: …Is that _blood_ all over your face Geoff?!?!!

Bridgette: What?! O-Oh, heheh, no…um…

Harold: I think it's lipstick, Courtney.

Courtney: …oh. Anyway, I'm sure Izzy isn't _that_ good at this game. She's probably jus--

Izzy (slowly easing down from a tree above Courtney): Heheheh..

The other four: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Michael: So, Heather. I heard a rumor you used to be bald.

Heather: I don't want to talk about that. Who said you could follow me around anyway?

Aaron: Don't mind him. I'm sure you looked just fine bald.

Heather: Ahahah, thanks.

Jay (walking out of seemingly nowhere): I heard you were fat and pimply as a kid.

Heather: T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Aaron: U-Um, I'm sure you looked…fine…fat and pimpl--

Michael: Hey, look! It's Leshawna . We should go say hi. HI L--

Heather (clamping a hand over Michael's mouth): Shhh… looks like it's Leshawna's turn to get a taste of her own medicine…

Noah: Crystal, quit arguing with me.

Crystal: Ugh, fine.

Noah: That's what I thought.

Crystal: Stupid n00b…

Noah: What was that last remark?

Crystal: Nothing.

CC:

Crystal: LOL I ttly think Noah and I are, like, hitting it off like crazy! We'll be AIM buddies in no time!

Noah: She won't…STFU. OH GOD, it's contagious!!

End of CC

Courtney (stomping onto the ship): CHRIS! WE. JUST. GOT. SABOTAGED!

Chris: I saw. It was pretty funny. Welcome to the 'already got shot' boat, would you like a refreshment?

Geoff: Oh! I do!

Chris: Well then you'd better go find one.

Courtney: Wait!! We already have this many people get shot?? Nick, Preston, WHAT happened?

Nick: We tried our best, but the other team had the element of surprise on their side.

Preston: Plus they were scary.

Courtney (sigh): Well..at least Tyson, Ashley, and… the _lookout squad_ are still out there.

Heather (aiming gun): Alright…on my mark, guys, we shoot…and run. Got it?

Michael: I don't get it. Why are we shooting our teammates?

Heather: Because, my darling idiot, it'll be…funny.

Michael: It will?

Aaron: Yep.

Michael: Haha, okay!

Jay (loud bird call): Gwen and Trent are coming this way!

Heather: Ugh. I have to do this fast then. (shoots at Leshawna)

Leshawna: What the--? Who's shooting at me?

DJ: I think it's coming from over there..!

Aaron: Oh god they spotted us, run!

Gwen: ..who spotted you?

Michael: OH NO! They're here! GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER!!

Trent: What's going on?

Leshawna: Oh, no. way. So _this_ is how it is? I knew I smelled Heather. (shoots at Heather)

Trent: N-Now, now guys. We don't need another paintball incident-

Heather: Shut up! (shoots Trent)

Soon everyone was shooting everyone, and somehow all of them stood at the dock to the ship after about 5 minutes.

Gwen: What. The. HECK! HEATHER! What is WRONG with you? Now..we're gonna lose.

Jay: Yeah, way to go. I knew this was a bad idea from the start…

Aaron: You didn't object at all!

Jay: Well, maybe I'm a pacifist.

Chris (clapping his hands): Way to go everyone. Another inter-team shooting, how original!!

Trent: How many people are left out there?

Chris: Well…you guys took care of a big chunk of the screaming bass.. So Izzy is the only one left.

Gwen: Well..she's pretty crazy, so maybe we have a shot.

Chris: The gophers still have Crystal, Jade, and Noah.

Gwen: Yeah…we totally have a shot!

Noah: Finally..she's being quiet.

Jade: You know, w-what if something is w-wrong? She h-h-hasn't said anything in a wh-while.

Crystal (over by a tree, fiddling with her gun): AHA! It's finished.

Noah: What?

Crystal: Hehe, you'll find out. Now…we just have to wait until someone comes around..

Jade: I h-haven't heard anything in a while…maybe we won and nobody's told us?

Noah: Hm…well, I haven't seen anyon--

Izzy: BONNNZZAIIIIIII!!!!

Noah: Oh god…oh god! RUN!

Jade: W-W-I-I u-u-h-I

Izzy: AHAHAHAHA! --shoots like crazy at Jade, who was just standing there--

Noah: NO! Gah, we're done for! I knew it! No point in running now, we may as well di--

Crystal (swinging from a random vine): Outta the way, n00b!!!

Noah: W-What?

Crystal (humming the theme song to Mortal Kombat): Hiiyah!

A rampage of lasers suddenly flew from Crystal's gun. Izzy dodged a few of them, but got hit once. Izzy tried to return fire towards Noah, but Crystal leaped in front of him.

Crystal: Don't try shooting my BFF! -presses a button on gun-

A huge, 3-4 foot wide circle of laser began to gather around the tip of Crystal's gun. Then, suddenly, an incredibly huge laser fired from the gun, blasting Izzy off of her feet. To finish it off, Crystal shot one last normal sized laser at Izzy's body, then blew the smoke of the end of her gun.

Crystal: Pwned.

Noah (in shock): I think… I'm in love.

-- later, back at the ship --

Courtney: LOOK! There they are!

The rest of the killer gophers crowded around as Noah, Jade and the now infamous Crystal came back to the ship. Everybody cheered, amazed that they had won.

Geoff: Let's have a toast to--

Chris: Wait, wait, wait. Everybody stop partying.

Ashley: What? What's wrong NOW??

Chris: Even though the Killer Gophers had the last campers standing in the challenge, you do not win the challenge.

Noah: What?? WHY?

Chris: Turns out, your little hero here was doing something we like to call _messing with company equipment._ SOMEHOW, this chick managed to reprogram our guns to do freaky things. Did you really think we'd be able to make something that awesome powerful?

Courtney: So what if she messed with it, she still won!!

Chris: There's a little something we like to call _cheating_.

Bridgette: So…you mean?

Chris: Yep, the screaming bass won.

--cheers from the screaming bass--

Owen: Time to head on back to campfire, guys.

Chris: And we'll be right back! Get ready for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet!!

Owen: But Chris, we haven't had any campfire cere--

Chris: Shhhhhhhhh!


	5. Bonfire One

**Total Drama Comeback**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story else than the original characters.

**A/N: This is a collaboration written by o.o omg ****and**** Lmc3200, but this chapter was written by o.o omg**

Bonfire OneChris: Gophers, usually, leis represent fun and enjoyment. On this ship, leis represent life. If you do not receive a lei, you must walk down the plank of losers, get on the lifeboat of losers, and leave. For good.

Courtney: Or at least until there are ten campers left.

Chris: Shhh! When I call your name, you are safe.

-music plays-

Chris: The first lei goes to… : Yeah! First lei of the season!

Chris: Courtney.

Courtney: Yay!

Chris: Geoff, Bridgette, you're are also safe.

Chris: Harold, Tyson, Ashley, Jade.

-dramatic music plays-

Chris: Two campers, one lei. Preston, you were a real wimp, and back talked to everyone. Crystal, you cost the team the challenge, by cheating. The final lei goes to………………………………............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Preston.

Preston: Ohohohohoho! Who's the loser now?

Crystal: n00b I never called u that, stfu.

Noah: W-Wait what?? NO! Y-You can't go. I thought we were BFF's?

Crystal: Aw, we'll still be BFF's Noah!

Noah: But--

Crystal: Just listen Noah. See, this isn't 'g2g'. It's more like… 'brb'. I'll see you again soon. Very…Very soon. Bwuhahaa--

Chris: Come on, get going! You're taking up all of my screen time! --pushes Crystal off of the plank, onto a lifeboat being driven by Chef.--

Courtney: Hey Chris, where's Duncan??! The fans are _not_ going to be happy if he isn't here!! Seriously, Chris---

Chris: What do we have in store for our campers next time? You'll have to find out on the next episode of

Total

Drama

COMEBACK!


	6. Basebrawl

**Total Drama Comeback**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story else than the original characters.

**A/N: This is a collaboration written by o.o omg and Lmc3200 but this chapter was written by Lmc3200**

Episode Three: Basebrawl (very original, I know!)

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Comeback, the 22 campers had their first challenge, laser tag. Courtney tried to strategize, Heather caused an uproar, Geoff and Bridgette got some smooch time, and almost everyone was ambushed by the insane Izzy. Eventually, Crystal had a "great idea", and _cheated _to defeat the other redhead. She succeeded in beating her difficult opponent, won the challenge for the team, and quite possibly…earned Noah's affections??! Although, technically, the Killer Gophers won, with Crystal's tactics her team was disqualified, making her the first camper booted out on the life boat of losers. Who will be the next one to ride the loser boat? Who will get several injuries? Who will hook-up? Find out, on

Total

Drama

Comeback!

_--- Intro theme ---_

_You thought it was over_

_-Shows the original 22 TDI Campers-_

_But it had just begun_

_-shows the TDA logo-_

_We picked new people_

_-shows 11 new campers-_

_But there can only be one!_

_-shows the TDC cast-_

_The goth, The nerd, The musical genius_

_The surfer, The party boy, The stuck up chick,_

_The all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips girl, the total d-_

_Heather: Hey!_

_The softy, The smart alec, and…well… Izzy._

_Didn't win the money, Didn't win the money,_

_Gonna make a comeback (x2)_

_The jock, The clown, The preppy cheerleader,_

_The emo kid, The skater, The big tomboy,_

_The loner, The 1337 g33k, the silent bone breaker,_

_The smart but popular girl, The richy rich boy,_

_Didn't win the money---_

**----Bzzt-chhhh-zzz----**

_Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul, with a--_

Chris: Okay, _who_ messed with the sound tapes?!

Crystal (coming from a back room): Hahaha, about that. Um.

Chris: I'm listening…

Crystal: K, well, when I came onto the boat I was like…ttly going to check my Starscape account, so I tried to find an uber fast CPU to use.

Chris: Okay..

Crystal: But the one in the lobby is ttly too laggy, so I snooped around 'til I found the tape room backstage! You guys didn't have enough RAM though, so my game locked up your comps and well…messed with the sound files. LOL, sry!

Chris: Oh this is just great. So we have no intro theme? Why were you even trying to get online??

Crystal: Well, bcuz like this one guy was going to give me a lvl 10 moon staf--

Harold(walking in): Wait, you play Starscape?? What's your username?

Chris: Okay, who let _him_ in here too?

Chef: Sorry.

Crystal: Ya! I do! My username is 'lollerskates232'.

Harold: WHAT? SERIOUSLY? You're the **legendary** lollerskates232??? The owner of the Golden Blade of Fortune?!! You're like…the most skilled person on the **GAME! **I read your blog!

Crystal: OMG rly??

Chris: Too. Much. Geekdom in this room. EVERYBODY OUT!!

**-- end of intro theme --**

The cruise members walked into the dining hall, slowly, looking tired.

Chris: Hello, why so down?

Gwen: Go away.

Courtney: Harold snored all night _again_.

Harold: It's called a-

All former Killer Bass: WE DON'T CARE!

Harold: Gos-

Former KB: SHUT UP!

Harold: …

Bridgette(to Courtney): Geoff, blah blah blah, Geoff, blah blah blah, Geoffrey, blah blah blah, and sometimes y. This rant has been brought to you by Juicy Juice, 100% Juuuuuuuuuuuice!

Courtney: That's nic-- Wait you have sponsors?

Bridgette: Yeah!

Courtney: Why don't I?! Where is Duncan? I NEED MY CAPPUCCINO!

Chris: You have already had 3! You didn't seem to react like this when you had caffeine before…

Bridgette: Duncan used to give her decaf.

Courtney: DUNCANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

Chris: I will explain about Duncan after I explain the next challenge.

Courtney: Yay!!!

Chris: Okay, for this challenge, we are taking a trip to America.

Everybody: We are going to the states?

Chris: No, actually we're going to Homerun Island. We are playing the American pastime of _baseball_. Each team will have 9 players on the field. Every team member has to field/pitch for 1 inning, and has to have one at-bat. Make your starting lineups, bring them to me, and, -chuckle chuckle- Batter up!

Courtney: Where's Duncan?

Chris: Okay. You see, Duncan… is dead.

Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?

Courtney: H-How could this happen?! Chris, why didn't you tel--

Duncan(walking in) Hey, everybody!

Everyone: … CHRIS YOU SUCK!

Chris: Hold on, how did he get in? You! Intern, guy. Get me the security tape!

The security tape:

You see Chef sitting in a lawn chair by the gate.

Chef: I could make my own show…yeah…it would be called "Total Drama Chef"…I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Chef!… yeah…I'm gonna go get a notebook for this…

-alarm sounds as Duncan hops over the fence-

Duncan: sigh. -hit's a few buttons- -alarm stops- That'll show 'em not to leave me out of the second season…

End of security tape

CC:

Chris: …………Total Drama Chef? That is so stupid.

Duncan: I don't know why they freaked out about me showing up. I'm like…the most favorite character!

Courtney: Yay! Duncan!

Harold: I don't really like Duncan. This confession cam has been brought to you by...Bengay.

Writer (lmc3200): Harold, you don't have sponsors! Quit trying to be like Bridgette!

Harold: I had sponsors when I was a racecar driver.

Writer: What? You were never--

Harold: Noob.

Writer: Hey!!!

Harold: I like o.o omg better.

End of CC

Harold(walking out of CC): Gahh I hate you Lmc3200!

Everybody stared at Harold, as he talked to the wall, with his pants at his ankles.

Harold: EEK!

Everybody cracks up very hard.

In the Screaming Bass:

Trent: Okay, anybody other than Aaron, DJ, Jay and me ever play baseball or softball?

Izzy: I played softball! I hit 3 homeruns in one game! Had 10 RBI total.

Haley: I play softball. I'm a pitcher and 3rd base woman.

Trent: How fast can you pitch?

Haley: Around 75-80.

Trent: Serious? Okay, so, Haley is pitching, DJ is catcher, I am first, Michael is second, Aaron is shortstop, Izzy is third, Leshawna is in left field, Jay in center, and last but not least in right field, Gwen. -winks-

Gwen: -blush-

Trent: Nikki, Heather you will be our spares. Chris, we are ready.

In the Killer Gophers:

Duncan: Alright, so I can pitch 70 MPH.

Geoff: You pitching.

Harold: I want to pitch!

Geoff: Okay, I'm a pretty good catcher.

Harold: I'm pitching.

Duncan: No your not Harold.

Harold: Just let me show you my wicked skills.

Geoff: Okay, throw me the ball.

Harold throws it like he did in dodge ball.

Geoff: So, I'm catcher, Tyson is first, Nick is second, Noah is shortstop, Courtney is third, Duncan is pitching, and the outfielders are Jade, Bridgette and Ashley. Harold and Preston, you are sitting for the first few innings.

Chris: Welcome to the TDI World Series! Leading off, for the Screaming Bass, it's Ashley!

Chris is suddenly in an umpire outfit, behind home plate.

Chris: Play ball!

--

Chris: Strike three! Now hitting for the Bass, it's Nick!

Nick cranks the first pitch in to deep left field, but it hooks foul. Nick then calls time, steps out of the batters box, and re-sets his feet.

Chris: The pay-off pitch!

Nick lines the ball in to right-center for a triple, and next up is Duncan.

Chris: Duncan is hitting left handed, when he usually hits right handed. Geoff, the team captain, calls time and runs over to talk to Nick.

Nick grins, and Haley winds up.

Chris: And Nick is stealing home! Duncan is initiating the suicide squeeze bunt! He is…….. Safe!1-0 Bass. Wait, they never tried to get Duncan! DJ guns it to second, and Michael wasn't paying attention, and it goes into center field! Duncan rounds third, and his heading home! The throw from Jay, he is…out! What a throw from Jay! If Michael would have caught the ball, Duncan most likely would have had a double, but instead he is out!

**A/N: Piplup51, he would have been booted out, but Jay saved your favorite character!**

Chris: Now hitting, is Geoff.

Geoff gets a single into center field.

Chris: Now hitting, is the big guy, Tyson!

Tyson gets hit by the pitch, and charges the mound but Geoff restrains him. Runners on first and second, Noah up to bat.

Noah drives it into Centerfield, but Jay robs him of a homerun over the wall.

Noah: What!? How did he-- I didn't know I could even hit that far, how did he catch it?

Haley: Great catch Jay! -kisses him-

Jay: Whoa. Girl isn't just a good pitcher!

Haley runs off, blushing.

Chris: Three outs, let's see how the Gophers respond to the 1-0 lead.

They didn't respond, as they went 1-2-3, Michael grounded to third and was barely out, Aaron struck out, and DJ flied out to deep left field.

Chris: Now hitting for the raging Screaming Bass, Jade!

Jade nails one down the left field line, and Leshawna takes a while to get to it, and speedy Jade gets an inside-the-park homerun!!!

Later, in the top of the 9th inning, the score is 9-7, Gophers are losing. The bass are all struck out by the new pitcher Trent, and the Bass are up in the bottom of the ninth, Michael, Aaron, Nikki(for DJ) due up. Michael gets a single, and steals his way to third. Aaron grounds out to first, and now Nikki is up.

Harold: Guys, I Haven't fielded yet.

Geoff(pitching: Okay, bro. You can pitch.

Duncan: WHAT!

Geoff: Let him pitch. My arm hurts, you and Ashley, our only other good pitchers have pitched already, and you can't pitch again after you already pitched.

Duncan: Fine, pitch strikes though. If not, you are moving to second and Nick is pitching.

First pitch: Ball bounced in front of home plate. It happened again. He finally threw a ball remotely close to the strike zone, and Nikki swung. 2-1. The next pitch got by Preston who was playing catcher, but Michael didn't go home. The next pitch, Nikki hits it to first base. Duncan fields it, touches first and immediately throws it home. Michael is safe. 2 Outs, 9-8, Jay is batting. The pitch from Harold- Crack! Drived into right field for a double. Next up, Aaron (who is 0-4, with 3 strikeouts).

Gwen: Aaron, if you strikeout, you are getting voted out!

Heather: Let's go Aaron!

Gwen: -stare-

Heather: What? He's cute.

Geoff: Time! Okay, Harold, throw it down the middle.

Harold does, and it is right in front of Jade. She fields it, and the team all yells "Throw me the ball!" She spazzes out because of the pressure, screaming, then throws the ball 20 ft over everybody's head, then runs off to who knows where.

Chris: Jay scores, and Aaron scores! Gophers win! Bass, your fishy butts are gonna be at the bonfire! Two losses in a row for the bass, just like last year!

Owen: That means Gwen is gonna win!

Chris: No it doesn't actually. What kind of reviews would we get if this show was predictable? Seriously.

Courtney: Jade is so gone.

Duncan: Well, Harold's bad pitching also cost us the game.

Courtney: True.

**A/N: Who will get voted off?** **Find out tonight or tomorrow.**


	7. Bonfire Two

Chris: Campers, I only see 9 leis in this container, but 10 cruise members. The first name I'm gonna call is, Nick.

Nick: Yes!

Chris: Ashley, Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, Duncan, Tyson.

Chris: Noah, Jade, Harold, 2 leis. The next lei goes to, Noah.

Chris: This is the final lei. You both raced up a lot of votes tonight. The last lei goes to………………………………....................Harold.

Harold: Yes!

Chris: If anybody knew where Jade was, she would be gone next. So, have a goodnight.


	8. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter

Hey guys, Lmc3200 here. O.o omg is not writing, and I have halfway finished chapter four…she has who gets voted out and the challenge but isn't writing! Please review so she will se the reviews and write it!

-Lmc3200 (the author who actually writes)


	9. Drama Drama Revolution

**Total Drama Comeback**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story else than the original characters.

**A/N: This is a collaboration written by o.o omg and Lmc3200 but this chapter was written by o.o omg**

Chapter Three: Drama Drama Revolution

Chris: Last time on Totally Dramatic Comeback.. A fierce game of baseball challenged the teams, in which the Screaming Bass was short one member. Unfortunately Weirdly enough, Duncan showed up at the last minute and joined the team…uninvited. The bass ended up losing another team member anyway when Jade lost the game for the Bass by **totally freaking OUT! **It was HILARIOUS! -ahem- Anyway…_technically_ Jade may or may not have actually LEFT the island though…because we cant find her. Heheh…oops.

Chris: Tonight we'll see the MOST dramatic campfire ceremony YET, on

Totally Dramatic

COMEBACK!

_--- Intro theme ---_

_You thought it was over_

_-Shows the original 22 TDI Campers-_

_But it had just begun_

_-shows the TDA logo-_

_We picked new people_

_-shows 11 new campers-_

_But there can only be one!_

_-shows the TDC cast-_

_The goth, The nerd, The musical genius_

_The surfer, The party boy, The stuck up chick,_

_The all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips girl, the total d-_

_Heather: Hey!_

_The softy, The smart alec, and…well… Izzy._

_Didn't win the money, Didn't win the money,_

_Gonna make a comeback (x2)_

_The jock, The clown, The preppy cheerleader,_

_The emo kid, The skater, The big tomboy,_

_The loner, The 1337 g33k, the silent bone breaker,_

_The smart but popular girl, The richy rich boy,_

_Didn't win the money---_

**----Bzzt-chhhh-zzz----**

-silence-

Chris: This happened again? But wait, shouldn't their be music?

Jade: Umm….i don't really like music, so I just…

Chris: YES!?!?!?!?!?Jade: GAHH! YELLING! BE QUIET! NO YELL! BAD CHRISTOPHER!

Chris: Only my big mommy calls me that!

Mommy McClean: What did you say?

Chris: Nothing mommy.

Mommy McClean: Mmmhmm?

Harold: ……………haha Mommy McClean.

Chris: WHO KEEPS LETTING HIM IN HERE?

Chef: -eating homemade goodie- What?

Harold: I have awesome baking skills.

Mommy McClean: Those look just like what I made for Christopher's 34th birthday at Funtime Kingdom.

Chef: You should -chuckle- turn the camera off.

Gwen: -ahem- Uh, Chris?

Chris: What?

Gwen: Are you going to…you know…Bridgette: Give us a challenge?

Gwen: Yeah. That. We've been standing on the deck for like 10 minutes.

Chris: What? Hold on.

Jay: Seriously man. Can't you work on your tan later?

Chris: Ugh, no? Do you think I can just let go of this natural glow? Owen, tell them what the next challenge is.

Owen: ALRIGHT! My first job as Co-Host! Okay everyone, the third challenge is going to be…Chris, what IS the third challenge?

Chris: Just…make one up, I don't know.

Nick: This is getting so stupid. I don't even want to do this anym--

Owen: A DANCE OFF IT IS THEN! The third challenge will be a dance off!

Duncan: A _what_ off?

Heather: Um, excuse me, I don't dance.

Preston: Can I have Chives dance for me?

Geoff: SWEET! A dance off!

Nikki: Hey, this could be totally neat. I'm psyched!

Leshawna: Oh, I will _own_ at this.

Harold: I think the proper term is _pwn_.

Owen: I'll go get a music player and when I return, please pick three people from your team to dance. You all need to tell me which song from these CD's that you want to dance to.

Owen handed a couple of disks to Ashley and walked off, leaving the teams alone (with Chris still tanning).

Heather: Alright, well obviously we're going to pick our most _talented _members for the competition. Who here knows how to dance?

Jay: I do.

Heather: Anyone else…?

Leshawna: I'll go. I can _groove_.

Heather: Uck. Okay, whatever. Anyone else? Freaky goth girl? Guitar guy? Not even you, whatsyourname?

Michael: What me?

Aaron: No, me.

Jay: Uh, she was obviously talking to me--

Heather -ignoring them-: Anyone?! UGH! Someone else HAS to dance guys.

Leshawna: Why don't YOU do it then, Miss Bossy?

Heather: W-What? Me?

Gwen and Trent shake their heads rapidly to Leshawna, implying that this is a bad idea.

Meanwhile, with the Bass.

Courtney: Alright. We need to win this challenge, everyone! I think we need to pick our most--

Harold: I have wicked dancing skills.

Courtney: Our most _talented_ dan--

Harold: I have wicked dancing skills.

Courtney: MOST talented dancers to--

Harold: I have wicked dancing skill--

Duncan: FINE! You can dance!

Courtney: Wh-- No he c--

Duncan: Just…who cares. We'll pick two other good ones to cancel him out, I just cant take his whining anymore!Courtney: …fine.

Harold: YES!

Courtney: Who else? -cricket cricket- Anyone? Okay, well if you all insist, I suppose I could go. And the last person?

Noah: NOSE GOES!!!!

Simultaneously, everyone on the Screaming Bass touched a finger to their nose, leaving the last person without doing so to be Nick.

Nick -in a daze-: Wait what?

Noah: You lost nose goes.

Duncan: Have fun dancing, loser.

Courtney: I don't think this a very good ide--

Owen: AND I'M BACK! All dancers please come up here and pick the music for your dance off!!!!

Nick: This oughta be fun…-sarcasm-

The dance members from each team came to the front, and Heather began flipping through CD's.

Leshawna: Wait, wait, wait. No way you are picking the music, prissy-pants. We're going to pick something FUNKY.

Heather: Ah, you wish. I'm the team captain, so I'l--

Gwen and Trent: YOU ARE NOT THE TEAM CAPTAIN!

Jay: Woah, woah….stop with all the yelling guys.

Courtney: Ooh! I know this song! Let's dance to this!

Nick: Uh, no. Too fast paced for me.

Harold: -flipping through CDs- I found something.

Courtney: Is that…-looks at CD-

Nick: No. No no no. I refuse--

Owen: ALRIGHT! Let's begin wiitth Heather's team!

Courtney: Ugh. Lets just…fail while we can. We'll vote off Harold or someone who isn't important.

Harold: HEY!

Leshawna: You'd better not blow this.

A hip-hop beat suddenly came from the music player, and Leshawna and Heather broke into dance moves. The two of them were doing pretty well, and even Jay seemed to be doing alright. Everything seemed like it was going swell before…

Heather: Get out of my way!

Leshawna: Watch THESE funky moves, and get out of MY way. -begins dancing wildly and flails her arms about-

Jay (suddenly hit in the face by one of Leshawna's arms): AHH! --falls to the ground--

Heather: -hit by Jay- AHHH! -falls on top of Leshawna-

Leshawna: AAHHHH! -falls over with the other two-

Leshawna/Heather/Jay: . . .

Chris (raising an eyebrow from his tanning chair): That was….interesting.

Owen: NEXT GROUP!

Trent: Well…look at the group they picked. MAYBE…we still have a chance.

Courtney, Harold and Nick approached the dance floor. The music began to play out of the CD player, it was a very geeky sounding techno song. As the song slowly started, the team looked at each other unsure of where to start their dance off. Nick, his apathetic stare boring into the souls of their audience, began slowly snapping his finger and nodding his head to the beat. Harold soon followed, then reluctantly Courtney joined in as well. After a couple beats of this, suddenly, Harold jumped into the middle of the dance floor and began wildly doing the worm. Courtney began dancing causally in the background and Nick continued to snap apathetically.

Owen (clapping): That was AWESOME!

Chris: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Owen: The judges say… *gestures to Chef with some hand puppets*

Chef: Techno boy wins!

Owen: You heard it folks! The Gophers win!!

Chris: Ok. Campfire. Five minutes. Chef, get me my tanning oil.

Heather: Ohh…Leshawna is SO going down. Mindless groupies, follow me!!

Aaron, Michael, and Jay: Yes Ma'am!!


End file.
